


The only place I can breathe is you

by proko_moreau



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Canon Universe, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Seyoon, Sleeping Together, Spelled as Seyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: "Byeongkwan please talk to me, I’m really worried, I want to help but I don't know what to do, please baby"Byeongkwan remained mute for the next minute while Seyoon continued to stroke his hair. He knew it would help his boyfriend calm down further. After a moment a hushed voice broke the silence"Please don't tell them for now"





	The only place I can breathe is you

That day they were getting ready for dance practice early in the morning. Byeongkwan was in the room, packing last things that he needed and doing final changes in his outfit in a big rush. Seyoon was in the small bathroom which was connected to the room brushing his teeth and drying his hair at the same time. Truth be told they stayed late previous night so they slept in but they really couldn't change that now so the only thing left for them to do was get their shit together in the shortest time possible and get to the practice room before Jun noticed it was already time to start their workout. 

Seyoon was halfway through his morning routine in the bathroom when a quiet “shit Seyoon, I'm sorry” made it's way to his ears. He thought that Byeongkwan probably again spilled water all over his bed or did something like that so he decided to end brushing his teeth and go check on his friend the second he was done. The next sound he heard was a loud thud coming from their shared bedroom. A bit concerned now, Seyoon quickly ended what he was doing and made his way to where he thought he would find the other boy.

At first, he couldn't place Byeongkwan, he got a little scared but thought maybe the younger was pulling some joke on him. That was before he saw his friends foot on the floor. He moved this way and that was the time when he saw the other boy between two of their beds. 

Byeongkwan was laying on the floor, he was shivering and shaking, his arms and legs were moving in uncontrollable motions hitting the floor and beds which were in the way. Boy’s eyes were distant, his mouth closed and his jaw clenched so hard it was even painful to look at. Seyoon froze for a second and he panicked internally, who wouldn't. 

He wondered if he should scream for help but quickly realized no one was in the dorm so he would't get any help that way, he wanted to call someone but suddenly he heard a silent scream from the boy on the floor and his fear was broken by concern about his best friend. He thanked God his mother made him complete first aid course when he was in high school because now he could easily place the scene before him as an epileptic attack. He didn't remember all that was told about handling that kind of situation but he remembered the basis. 

He acted fast fueled by concern, panic and fear. Seyoon moved one of the beds so that one of Byeongkwan's hands could move freely, without hitting it every time the harder shiver hit him. The second bed was placed next to the wall so moving it was impossible. Then he kneeled and took the younger's head between his knees like he was shown on his course so that boy’s head was secured. 

Hearing a constant sound of two objects hitting each other he remembered about Byeongkwan's second hand which was still banging the side of the bed. He took the nearest pillow and put it next to the bed so that boy’s hand was hitting it instead of the hard surface. Seyoon couldn't do anything else so he just lightly placed one of his hands on the younger's chest in an attempt of comfort. With his other hand he wanted to take Byeongkwan's palm but he remembered his teacher saying something about not restricting the person’s movements as not to break their hands or legs and just worsen the situation so he settled for brushing Byeongkwan's hair from his forehead hoping to bring him back faster if the younger felt his touch. Seyoon knew it probably did't work that way but what it would hurt to try. 

There was nothing left for him to do other than to look at the boy he loved with the biggest concern and helplessness he has ever felt. Byeongkwan never told him he was epileptic and he has never seen the boy having an attack so it had to appear or worsen recently, Seyoon really didn't know anything about epilepsy. What he knew was he should probably call the manager or at least Jun but if Byeongkwan hadn't told him, his boyfriend, his best friend, he guessed the boy probably wouldn't want the others to know yet. Seyoon couldn't make such a decision for his boyfriend either way.

Now he could only wait as the younger’s constant shaking got less and less intense and after a while, which to Seyoon felt like an eternity, they were reduced to single jerks. They too stopped after a while and Byeongkwan's eyes started to gain focus. Seyoon looked at him with a little reassuring smile, he tried to look as brave as he could but in reality, he never felt this scared in his life. When the younger’s eyes met Seyoon’s ones, they glazed up immediately and the boy started to cry.

The older realized he still kept the other's head tightly in between his thighs so he quickly let go of Byeongkwan's head, helped the boy slightly up and when he saw that there were no more shivers coming he took the boy and sat him on his lap as gently as he could while sitting crosslegged himself. Byeongkwan was still crying so Seyoon embraced him tightly keeping one hand on his waist and brushing through his hair with the other one. He stayed silent due to shock that still held him captive. Byeongkwan pressed his face into Seyoons chest and fisted his hand in the other boy’s t-shirt.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry" Byeongkwan was chanting nonstop in a hushed tone, his words only interrupted by constant loud sobs.

"Shhh, baby it’s fine... It’s all right... Baby, please calm down... Please breathe... You are doing great, it's okay..." Seyoon recovered from shock hearing how his precious boyfriend was apologizing and now the older was whispering soothing words into younger boy's hair kissing it from time to time and rocking their bodies a little.

Seyoon’s phone started to ring and he suddenly remembered that they were already late for practice. He reached for his phone laying on the nearest bed and answered it.

"Jun?"

"Where are you guys? we don't have all day" The leader sounded slightly irritated by the delay.

Byeongkwan tensed and raised his head a little to look at his friend with glassy eyes, his face wet and covered in tear stains, his lips trembling slightly. He looked at Seyoon with terror in his eyes and just shook his head whispering broken "please Seyoon", said boy nodded, he knew exactly what his boyfriend was asking for, and then he started speaking to the phone

"Byeongkwan is not feeling well, I think he should stay in just for today, and I would prefer to stay to take care of him as well but I can come if you really need me" he said keeping eye contact with Byeongkwan and still stroking his hair lightly.

"Shit, what is it? Did he catch a cold?"

"He just doesn't feel well I don't know what is it but I think he will feel better soon, so can we stay in?" Seyoon wanted to end the call as fast as he could so he could comfort the boy in his arms properly.

"Yeah, sure, just please make sure he has everything he needs and don't forget about dinner, we will be home late, okay we have to start practice now, take care of him, okay? bye"

"Sure thing hyung, see you later"

During the conversation, Byeongkwan returned to his previous position cuddled up to Seyoons chest. He stopped crying and was just fiddling with his boyfriend’s shirt.

Seyoon ended the call, put his phone away and focused his attention back on the younger boy. When he spoke his voice was a soft sound barely above a whisper

"Byeongkwan baby, does anything hurt you? What should I do? What do you need? Should I call someone? Do you need to take some meds?" He realized he may have asked too many questions at once but he was too concerned to think properly.

After a moment of silence Seyoon tried to look into his boyfriend’s eyes but when he shifted Byeongkwan leaned closer so that his face was completely buried in the other’s chest. Seyoon sighed and tried again:

"Byeongkwan please talk to me, I’m really worried, I want to help but I don't know what to do, please baby"

Byeongkwan remained mute for the next minute while Seyoon continued to stroke his hair. He knew it would help his boyfriend calm down further. After a moment a hushed voice broke the silence

"Please don't tell them for now"

That didn't answer any of Seyoons questions but it still was something.

"I won't, I promise, don't worry about it, but we can talk about it later when you feel better, okay?.. Now, please tell me what you need, do you want to sleep? Want something to drink? Anything hurts?"

"Sleep... Ugh I’m tired, I need to sleep now" was Byeongkwan’s long-awaited answer.

"Okay hug me tightly baby" Seyoon said the moment he started raising up with his friend still in his arms. Byeongkwan whimpered quietly but did what he was asked to do only letting go when his back lightly hit the soft surface of the bed. He didn't really want to let go of Seyoon but he felt so weak, too weak to keep his boyfriend close, the attack drained him of all his strength.

"Don't go..." He muttered when Seyoons hands left his body for the first time in about 20 minutes. Seyoon grabbed his hand, squeezed it and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

"I'll be right back love, okay? Just going to bring you some water”

With that, he let go of the younger's hand and moved in direction of the kitchen. Just as Seyoon left, Byeongkwan felt how terribly tired he was. His legs and arms were sore after constant tensing and hitting beds and the floor, his eyes were burning from crying and he felt so cold and so heavy he thought he would disappear into the bed under him. At least thoughts about his condition left no place for those about what is he going to tell the team, manager and especially Seyoon.

After a little while his boyfriend came back carrying a glass of water and wet cloth. First, he helped Byeongkwan a little bit up so he could drink, and when he put a glass to his mouth younger boy started to drink taking only small sips but it was still something. Then when he put all the things he was holding on a nightstand, he laid his hands lightly on younger boys hips and asked

"Can I take off your pants love?"

After he had gotten a small nod, Seyoon got to work and Byeongkwan’s pants were gone in a matter of seconds, older boy just thanked God that his boyfriend decided to wear one of his looser jeans, still uncomfortable to sleep in but a lot easier to take off than skinny ones. Then he carefully took the blanket from under the younger boy and covered him with it.

Seyoon sat down by the headboard next to Byeongkwan’s head and started to carefully wash his face with the previously brought cloth. Lying boy sighed in relief, visibly contented. When Seyoon lightly pressed the wet material to his eyes the younger boy felt as the prickling feeling was fading away. Soon his face was clean and Seyoon moved to leave his boy once again but weak arm holding his thigh stopped him. 

When he looked at his boyfriend he only saw him mouth the words 'stay, hug me, please', the younger was apparently too weak to even talk properly now, and who was Seyoon to deny his pretty boy that went through so much that day even if it was only midday.

He carefully slid under the blanket abandoning his previous intentions of putting the cloth back to the bathroom and scooted closer to Byeongkwan mumbling once again calming 'its okay, you are fine, I’m here'. His tired boyfriend cuddled up as close to him as he could and Seyoon embraced him tightly. 

Byeongkwan soon fell asleep with his face buried in the other boy’s chest. Only when the younger’s breathes slowed down and Seyoon was sure he was asleep he stopped worrying about what is now and started analyzing what had happened and he tried hard not to panic again.

So now he knew that Byeongkwan was epileptic. Million questions started to churn in his head. Was he always epileptic? Why am I learning this just now? Why haven't I seen this happening before? How is it gonna work now, will Byeongkwan still be able to be an idol? The more he was thinking about it, the darker scenarios he was imagining were, the more anxious he felt. At one point he felt tears falling from his closed eyes and onto the pillow. After an inner battle whether to wake Byeongkwan up and ask him all the questions at that very moment or let him rest Seyoon decided that enough was enough, that his friend needed sleep in the first place and that he himself was too tired to move or hold a proper conversation with the other.

He took one last look at the younger boy’s face and seeing him looking so peaceful and calm in his sleep made Seyoon a little less worried and after a bit of shifting he was finally able to fall asleep keeping Byeongkwan as close to himself as he could.

 

\---

When Seyoon woke up it was because the sun was shining directly at his face. The first thing he noticed was the absence of warmth that he fell asleep embraced with, an absence of another body by his side. He slowly rubbed his eyes to gain focus, raised into a sitting position and immediately started scanning the room looking for Byeongkwan.

It wasn't hard to find him, his boyfriend was curled into a ball in the other bed covered with a blanket.

"Byeongkwan?" Seyoon tried to check on the other boy, he was quite anxious now as his boyfriend never abandoned him during the night to sleep alone. Had he done something wrong? 

He stood up on wobbly legs and moved around the other bed so he could kneel in front of the younger boy. Just then he noticed something that he really should have noticed earlier.

Byeongkwan was crying, his whole body was slightly shaking and trembling with every quiet sob. 

"Oh baby.." Seyoon whispered but he really was hopeless, he didn't know why exactly the younger was crying, he could only suspect it had something to do with the attack, so he wasn't sure how to comfort the younger. When he tried to stroke Byeongkwans hair the other boy flinched. Seyoon quickly moved his hand away but after a couple more sobs he decided to try to reach to his boyfriend once again. This time he surely took the younger’s hand in his and pulled it so now it was resting flat against his chest so that the crying boy could feel the beating of the older’s heart and movement of this chest when he was breathing steadily 

"Hey love, just calm down, everything's going to be just fine, just breathe like me, see, inhale... Exhale..." Saying that he demonstrated what he was talking about.

Seyoon was whispering encouraging and reassuring words for the next few minutes and when Byeongkwan calmed down a little he started to sing for his boyfriend in a soft voice, he knew it helped to calm the other down, Byeongkwan had asked him to do it sometimes after a nightmare or when he was feeling distressed. Seyoon wasn't good at remembering lyrics that weren't for his own songs or for the ones that he performed frequently. It took him usually a couple hours to learn them and he sometimes forgot them in a few days and anyway he didn't know song more suitable for that moment than 5tar so he sang just that. 

"Don’t hold in your tears  
It’s alright, you and me  
Put down your burdens  
Just for a little bit, you hear me"

And Byeongkwan curled in himself a little bit more but stopped shaking and his sobs were reduced to only little whimpers.

'Whenever something is up  
But you feel like no one knows  
You endured several times  
You endured until now  
When you want to give up"

And Byeongkwan’s hand gripped Seyoon’s shirt where it was resting still at his chest till that moment.

'Can you feel my voice  
Toward you?  
If it’s not too late  
I hope my heart reaches you  
Times I endured alone  
Tell me I did a good job for each day, my star'

At this the younger boy finally looked at his boyfriend, his eyes were so red and puffy Seyoon was sure they hurt but he smiled anyway. He wanted to reassure the other that everything was okay even though he didn't know this for sure himself.

'I believe that happiness comes in little doses  
I always told myself but it’s not always easy  
The only place I can breathe is you  
I want you to stay'

While Seyoon was singing this part Byeongkwan started pulling him closer and closer to the bed so at the end of the last line the older was so close to his boyfriend he could peck the youngers forehead only moving a few centimeters forward. So when the song was over he did just that. He leaned in and placed a butterfly light kiss on Byeongkwan’s forehead. The lying boy meanwhile took his hand away from the older's shirt and tangled his fingers in the kneeling boy's silky hair. When he received a kiss he pulled Seyoon closer to himself so that their lips met. It was just for a few seconds and it was only a small peck, delicate as if it was their first kiss, but Seyoon felt a tight bundle in his stomach untangle a little as he felt that Byeongkwan’s mood brightened a bit. The other boy for understandable reasons had been down for quite some time now and Seyoon felt proud because he was the one that made his boyfriend finally feel a little better.

"You better now baby? Can we talk?"

There was a small nod from Byeongkwan and Seyoon stood up to get into a more comfortable position. He sat next to his boyfriend on the youngers bed with his back against the headboard and slowly coaxed Byeongkwan to straddle his lap. The younger sat on his legs and leaned into his chest putting his head into the crook of the older's neck and breathing in deeply. In that position, Seyoon could talk to his boyfriend and comfort him at the same time. He covered his friends back with the blanket and decided not to ask any questions and just wait for Byeongkwan to open up in his own time.

"Why are you still here?" Was the first thing he heard in after a couple of minutes. The voice so quiet Seyoon wasn't exactly sure what the younger boy said and even if he was he didn't understand the meaning behind the words so he asked

"I'm sorry, I didn’t catch that. Please speak up love, it’s okay"

"I can't believe you are still here. Why didn't you leave? What kind of person would stay with me after they saw all of this, why are you still here, you saw it now, you saw how broken I am, why did you stay why, why..." Byeongkwan was spilling words louder now, clearly and fast into Seyoon’s neck, at the end his voice got frantic. Sitting boy tightened his hold on the other.

"Hey, hey shhhh slow down, shhh" Seyoon mumbled a little terrified at the younger’s words while rubbing his boyfriend’s back to make him stop talking for a second before he would get so deep into his thoughts that he would cry again. 

"You do know I love you, right? I know it will sound cliche but it means in good in bad in health and in sickness, you know? I would never leave you I promised you that remember? This all doesn't matter to me, nothing that can happen will make me love you less, God I'm sorry you weren't sure about my feelings I should try more, harder, I will make sure you know how loved you are, I know you know what I’m trying to say, I will always love you no matter what baby. I love you with all your flaws but I want you to know you are not broken... God I can't believe you thought I would leave you, is it why you never told me about this before?”

His words were followed by a small nod from the younger, a quiet “I’m sorry” and a hand tightening it’s hold on his biceps.

"Babe please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I just want to make sure you know how much I love you, I would never leave you, okay?"

At that Byeongkwan mumbled something into the other boy's neck. Seyoon didn't hear anything he just fell puff of hot air hitting his skin.

"What was that?" He asked as softly as go could.

Byeongkwan raised and for the first time in quite some time he looked Seyoon straight in the eyes and said with a sure but slightly broken voice

"I love you too. I love you so damn much. I'm sorry I doubted you I was just so scared." This time the words were clear.

Not so sure this time and not as loud question "Can I kiss you?" followed the confession.

Seyoon quickly nodded and before he knew it they were kissing. It was soft but passionate. Both of them trying to convey all their love in a single kiss. Their lips met again and again, none of them wanted to be the first to pull back. Finally, Byeongkwan did it to catch his breath.

This time he didn't lower himself back into Seyoon’s chest but stayed straight up, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. Seyoon sensed a change in the mood and figured it's time for serious talk. His hands subconsciously started rubbing small circles at Byeongkwans waist, where they were resting for quite some time now, to provide him comfort and help him to gain courage to talk about the painful topic.

"Seyoon... I Just- I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.." Byeongkwan stopped, lowered his eyes to his hands tangled in his boyfriend’s shirt on his chest and exhaled slowly.

Seyoon laid a hand on his cheek and coaxed Byeongkwan to look at him by slowly lifting his head. Only when their eyes met again and Seyoon gave his boyfriend a silent "go on, everything's fine" while rubbing his cheek did Byeongkwan speak up again.

"Okay, so you know now how I am.. I’ve been like this since birth but it’s.. the intensity.. is going up and down, lately I... I..."

He lowered his head again but was unable to hide into Seyoon’s neck completely because of his boyfriend’s hand still caressing his cheek.

Byeongkwans eyes watered again. Seyoon tightened his hold on the younger boys waist and moved his face so he could kiss other’s closed eyelids. He pulled away and gave Byeongkwan little, encouraging simile, at that his boyfriend sighed and continued

"At our previous comeback I had really good meds that reduced my attacks almost to zero but.. but it often made me feel nauseous and I was getting tired faster.. that's the reason why I never stayed for the movie nights and why I was getting naps wherever I could" he tried to lower his head again and this time Seyoon let him convinced that the younger wouldn't stop speaking. Byeongkwan lied his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder facing his neck so Seyoon felt Byeongkwan’s every word as a puff of air against his skin. 

"For this comeback I asked for change, I wanted to live life to the fullest you know, I wanted to spend time with you, not just sleep all the time.. and there are a lot of meds, I believed there would be something better than the last one.. well as you see it isn't better.."

Byeongkwan stopped for a second and took a couple of deeper breaths before he continued  
"I feel better now but the attacks started again, it's not much.. one a week I guess since it’s the second one and the last was a week ago…”

“Last week? God, I'm so sorry, when did it happen?” Seyoon interrupted, visibly concerned.

“You remember when I stayed in the practice room for a night and when you came to dance you asked me why I hadn’t come back home and why I had bruises all over my arm.. well I had my first attack since I got on new meds that day, I was unfortunate and I fell near to the chair, there wasn't anyone there so I end up bruised and sleeping on the floor.. unlike today thanks to you.." at that he kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder. Seyoon petted his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"God I wish I was there so I could help you, sorry I left that day, I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone baby.." 

Byeongkwan just kissed his shoulder again and mumbled "it’s okay.. I’m okay now.."

There was a moment of silence; only when Seyoon gathered his thoughts did he spoke up again 

"Thank you for opening up baby.. what are we supposed to do now? Do you need me to do something for you? You know we have to tell Jun and the manager? We can't risk this happening on stage baby you know.." Seyoon said carefully in the softest voice he could manage still scared of making his boyfriend cry as the younger was in very fragile state.

"I know, I’m sorry.. I’m so selfish, I could ruin everything for you guys.. I will tell them.. I should've told you all from the start.. I just was so scared, I wanted to be idol do bad.." he pressed his face further into Seyoon’s shoulder and moved his hands so that they were resting on his boyfriend’s neck, playing lightly with his hair there.

"Baby it’s okay now, all right? We are okay.. do you want me to make you a bath? Should we order some food?"

The only answer Seyoon got was a little nod and a "sounds great" falling from his boy’s lips. 

The older boy rolled them lightly so that Byeongkwan was now resting on his back on the bed, Seyoon gave his boyfriend small kiss on the lips and after making sure the other was okay for the nth time that day he moved for the bathroom to start the water running. He made sure water had perfect temperature and put a bomb bath in. He knew the younger loved these, maybe it would help lighten up his mood. 

He came back to Byeongkwan while the tub was getting filled. He sat next to his boyfriend on the bed and brushing his hair from his forehead he asked 

"What do you want to eat? Chinese, ramen, chicken?"

Byeongkwan reached for Seyoons hand and entangled their fingers together.

"Can we have pizza?" 

"Yeah sure, whatever you want" was his boyfriend’s immediate answer.

"Same as always?” a nod from younger boy and a light kiss to Seyoon’s hand he was holding was enough of an answer

While Seyoon was ordering Byeongkwan busied himself with kissing his boyfriend palm, every finger, every knuckle. Seyoon looked at his boyfriend with so much love and adoration in his eyes through the whole conversation and when he ended his call he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a couple of seconds before the older boy backed away and still staying so close to Byeongkwans face so that their lips were almost touching he said 

"The bath is ready, can you walk or should I carry you hm?"

Byeongkwan giggled a little "You would like that wouldn't you?"

At that Seyoon’s heart skipped a bit, Byeongkwan was finally feeling better.

"Hmm I like everything if it’s with you”

Byeongkwan giggled some more and tried to push the older boy away but he was still too weak to do that. Seyoon backed away and held his hand open for Byeongkwan to take and when the younger grabbed his palm he helped him slowly up and steadied him with a little but firm side hug.

"You know there is no need to baby me that much" Byeongkwan said.

Seyoon didn't know if he said that because he didn't like such treatment or because he was mad but he really was feeling overprotective at that moment and didn't want to let go of his boyfriend, instead he said dropping his eyes at the floor, a little bit of worry and sadness in his tone

'I’m sorry, I know you can do everything alone, I know you are strong but I just.. I’m just scared okay, I want to help you as much as I can, I’m sorry.."

Now was Byeongkwans turn to soothe his boyfriend

"Hey, hey, no, don't apologize, I was just joking, I like it when you baby me, you are being so good to me okay.. I love you.." 

while speaking Byeongkwan caught Seyoon’s face in his hands and the last words he said staring directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, kissing him before and after the 'i love you'. Seyoon kissed him back a little harder but pulled away fast afterwards. 

Suddenly he realized that the water was still going he mumbled 'c'mon' and rushed to bathroom side by side with Byeongkwan who walked perfectly fine but Seyoon still prefered to support him. The bath, fortunately, was very big and although there was too much water it still wasn't enough to overflow. The older boy left Byeongkwan next to the toilet with a quick 'sit' at with his boyfriend giggled again. Seyoon cranked up the tap and then took out the plug to let some water go off. 

Meanwhile, Byeongkwan took off this shirt and underwear and was just sitting there waiting for his boyfriend to come back to him. When Seyoon turned around he gasped a little at the sight of Byeongkwans naked body and quickly mumbled an apology at which younger boy grinned a bit, he took his boyfriend's hand to help him step into the bath.

When Byeongkwan settled he exhaled loudly, relaxed, and let his head fall backward while closing his eyes. A little while later when he opened them he noticed that Seyoon was still standing and staring at him, he cooed a little and lifted his hand from water quickly slipping it under the older boy’s shirt and settling it on the other’s stomach. Seyoon whined and jumped a little from the shock of having warm and wet hand touching his body, his eyes focusing on his boyfriends face.

"Won't you join me babe?" Byeongkwan’s voice finally broke through the silence, he was stroking Seyoon’s stomach now softly. 

"Hmm.. ah sorry but I need to receive our pizza"

Byeongkwan pouted a little but didn't say anything instead he fisted his hand into his boyfriend’s shirt and lightly tugged till Seyoon got the clue and sat down next to the tub. He took Byeongkwans hand and once again that day he linked their fingers settling their hands at the edge of the tub. He raised his other hand and put it on Byeongkwan’s chest in the water. Younger boy laid his head against the tub but instead closing his eyes he stared at his boy. 

And just liked that, looking at Seyoon’s beautiful face, having his boyfriend’s hand tracing unknown patterns on his chest and neck and his lips occasionally kissing their linked hands, Byeongkwan finally felt at ease. He finally felt okay, he felt like he was accepted, he wasn't scared anymore, he had Seyoon who loved him, who would always comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, he was his guardian angel and the light of his life. For the first time in so long Byeongkwan felt like he could do anything and with every kiss, Seyoon helped him believe that a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic there, and as you can see I love Wowkwan so much. It is of course pure fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo if you did, thanks~  
> (As for the part with epilepsy; I am aware that it is different for different people, but I tried to describe the kind that I know about)


End file.
